worldofadjierfandomcom-20200215-history
Elves
The Elves are the intellectual, more advanced race of Adjier. Taller than an average human (or dwarf), but not quite as bulky. But definately not weak. Elves inhabit the forests of Norafar and small parts of Hender-Vale. They always have pointed ears, solid colored eyes, and never have any blemishes. This is being that if an elf gets any kind of blemish or marking of filth, the elf is outcast and caused to live the life of a hermit. There are two types of elves, one more common than the other. Wood Elf The Wood Elves are the original, most common race of elves. They have pure normal skin, small, pointed ears, solid eyes, and are very, very intelligent. These elves are the ones originally created by Ander, created from the souls of those who were most gifted in the art of knowledge, wisdom, and communication with Ander. The elves settled rather quickly, claiming the western forests and a small part of the jungles of Hender-Vale. The elves began to realize that because of their lesser physical strength, they're best advantage would be to be away from the enemy. So the elves invented a small pair of weapons called Crucifix Crossbows, a type of miniature crossbow that could be loaded with several bolts at a time, and shot like we use a pistol. Those wielded one usually wield two, to let them get an advantage as to how many people they can hit at a time. The elves continued life, but some continued it in a different direction. Moon-Elf The Moon Elves came into existence when a group of elven explorers, before the Wood Elven kingdom was even founded, explored a dark patch of unfamiliar woods that had a unique, but threatening feel. There they found a large hole in the forest roof, and when they stood under it, the moon rose directly over the leak, and as it shone brightly upon them, a misty, purple essence began to swirl around them. It changed their skin color, deceased their nails to claws, and caused their eyes to be a bright yellow. The elves were horrified with their new appearance, but quickly hoped it to be an advantage. But when they returned to their clan, the elves considered their whole skin blemished, and outcast the entire race to be outcast. The outcast elves, now called Moon-Elves because they were forged under the moon, left and formed many various tribes further north from the Wood Elves. Very soon they waged war on the Wood-Elves, trying to exact their revenge for being out cast. But when the Dragon came from the South, and the Tribal leader of the Moon-Elves, Ravador Blackfeather, died at the hand of a Gophin phalanx. So a new, more docile leader came up as the leader of the Moon elves: Chief Sarabor Hawkwing. This leader decided to make friendly terms with the Wood-Elves, and in return asked for the Wood-Elves friendship. The Wood-Elves quickly accepted the alliance, as many of their forces had been destroyed fighting the Gophins. The Moon-Elves declined joining the Andarians for fear of further war, but offered their help in any way they could.